


Haunting

by HiddenCharacter



Series: Dead Ringers {Twins} [1]
Category: Eragon (2006), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenCharacter/pseuds/HiddenCharacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twin brothers must face their lives without the woman the two once loved. Mourning their lose even in another world. As they try to cope with awakening in the land without magic. - Durza/Belle/Rumpelstiltskin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting

FTL - Past

Rumpelstiltskin and Carsaib are brothers separated after the death of their father. Their lives altering in different and yet similar ways. 

The two brothers becoming wielders of dark magic and rivals in their realm. The Dark One and The Shade fought from the moment they were reunited. As well as for the princess that held both of their attentions.

"Brother!" Durza growled hard at the other arriving late to the meeting.

"Oh dear, if it isn't The Shade Deza.." Rumpelstiltskin mocked as he stood from the kings throne. "I've come to scare away the Ogre from this kingdom."

"Durza!" The Shade hissed correcting the other. "And your too late..." He growled having already made a deal with the king.

"No, no he's not!" Spoke the princess as she pushed passed her father to face The Shade. "No one decides my fate..." She said before her eyes went to The Dark One. "But me!" 

A sentiment that made the imp cackle with glee."Indeed." He agreed clasping his hands together.

\--------------------------------------

Storybrooke - Present

Nicholas Gold stepped from his black Cadillac and turned to the clock tower above the library. The time was ticking away as he was thinking back. Long before the time had began to move forward in the town.

_'Felix, why are you crying?'_

Every night had been the same in the everlasting loop of days. His twin brother would wake crying over a dream. Telling him of a woman's death and how it was their fault. 

_'She's gone Nick, why is she gone?'_

The first born would take his brother into his arms. Holding him confidently as he tried giving the man comfort. Every night was the same as the last. His brother would wake at times rushing out of their home. As if running off to save the woman from her death. It was always then when Nicholas would have to chase the man down. At times finding him at the bridge down on his knees crying for the woman. As if she had just leapt before the man's eyes into the frigged water. 

_'She was never here brother. The woman you speak of does not exist.'_

Every night he would have to tell him the same. Each time it took his breath away to deny his brother a truth. That he was haunted with the same dream _every_ night. 

The woman would scream his name. Call out for him before he'd catch sight of her. Falling off the bridge into the water below. Never to be found, never to exist. A forgotten time if it had ever been a time. Dreams of memories that had never been real.

"Brother..." 

Nicholas turned his head as he heard a man's voice. Felix Gold stepped out of the Pawn Shop giving his brother a hard look. 

"It seems I ran into the new woman in town...." 

The older brother smiled before he began towards his younger. A cane in his hand as he went along. Something distinct that his twin did not posses. "Yes, Emma..." He said understanding why his brother was clearly upset. "Lovely young woman don't you think?"

"Why weren't you going to tell me Nicholas?" Felix spoke as if to keep them in the lives they now lived. 

"Why do you think Felix?" Nicholas asked before his own eyes soften to the man before him. "I thought I could save you from your memories. You've gotten worse brother.." He began to explain to his twin. "I thought if you had the memories of... _her_."

"Of _Belle_!" The younger of the two shouted at his brother.

" _Her_ name was _Belle_ you bastard!" Felix growled before he pushed the man. Causing him to stumble back onto the hood of his car.

"But you don't care to remember that do you brother?" The man asked hard not exactly wanting an answer. "Because dead is dead....right?" He shouted again before the tears came to the younger man's eyes.

Nicholas watched his brother enrage and breaking down. It caused him to do the same in that moment. His lip quivering as he pushed off the car and went towards Felix. "I'm sorry.." He broke as he had begun to cry. An arm instantly wrapping around the other as he tried to hold to the man tightly. "I'm so sorry, I truly am." 

Felix tried to push away from his twin only to clutch the man's blazer. "Why!" He asked hard as he rested his head on the others shoulder. "Why is she gone!?" The younger man sobbed softly as they held one another. 

"I don't know Felix.." Nicholas answered as he stared off down the street. His eyes meeting the mayor as she began to across the street in the early morning. 

"I just don't know..."

**Author's Note:**

> {Yeah so that's the first bit of this story. I felt like starting this because Durza and Rumpelstiltskin have so much similarity to them. As well as I thought Durza needed some attention in fiction form. :)
> 
> The start for this series is a bit weak. Though as it goes along it'll get darker and probably disturbing. Just because of the points I'm trying to reach with this fiction. In both the FTL world and Storybrooke. 
> 
> If anyone wants a sort of spoiler to what's ahead I suggest looking into the movie 'Dead Ringers'. Seeing I'm going to take some elements from the movie and place them into this fiction. Just in more of a OUAT form}


End file.
